oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon full helm
The Dragon full helm is a members-only item and a part of the dragon plate armour set (lg) and dragon plate armour set (sk). To wear a dragon full helm, you must have at least 60 Defence. There are two ways to obtain a dragon full helm besides through trading: *Obtain one as a very rare drop from a mithril dragon in the Ancient Cavern *Receive one from a barbarian spirit after lighting a pyre ship with Chewed bones (also very rare). The dragon full helm is the most expensive piece of dragon armour and the second most expensive melee headgear; the first being the Third-age full helmet. Many players thought the helm would fall in price a while after its release, but the dragon full helm, being a very rare drop from mithril dragons, showed no significant signs of a price drop until the release of PvP worlds. Then, as a result of many dragon full helms coming into the game from PvP worlds, the price dropped significantly, from over 50m in September 2008 to under 10m by May 2009. Then, on the 16th of June, 2009, dragon full helms were removed from the PvP world drop tables. Since then, the price of dragon full helms has risen to around 40m. Before the release of the dragon full helm, many players thought that the full helm would never be made, since players had been requesting it in the official forums for such a long time, and often these kinds of requests would result in items such as the spinning plate (dragon platebody) and the toy kite (dragon kiteshield). As with all dragon equipment, the Dragon full helm '''cannot' be made from raw materials using the Smithing skill. The dragon platebody and the dragon sq shield can be smithed from their component parts.'' Trivia * Shortly after the release of PvP worlds, many players did not believe that dragon full helms were a drop from other players. Initially, a Jagex moderator denied this, until another Jagex moderator confirmed that dragon full helms were indeed dropped on PvP worlds. On the 16th of June, 2009, the full helm was removed from the PvP drop table. * When the dragon full helm first came out, its stats beat the Third age full helmet's original stats by about 2 in each section. Jagex then updated the 3rd age full helmet, which is now slightly stronger than the dragon full helm. * The helm is similar in design to the helmets worn by the predators in the Predator film series. *In the 2007 Christmas event, you could make snowmen that wore dragon full helms *There is a graphical glitch that when a player wears a skillcape and looks at the character sideways, the talons at the back of the helm disappear. *Unlike the dragon med helm, this cannot be enchanted. *Many players wear this as an alternative to Barrows helmets as it has very similar stats and is non-degradable. *It is more expensive than its platebody counterpart, whereas most armour sets have a more expensive platebody than a full helm. *The dragon full helmet has black lines resembling whiskers in the chatbox and on the forums, but the lines don't appear in the full view of a character wearing one. *After the elite treasure trail update, you may now add a Dragon full helm ornament kit (or) or a Dragon full helm ornament kit (sp) to the full helm. *When receiving this as a drop from a Mithril Dragon, it will not appear on the player's adventure log. See also *Dragon full helm (or) *Dragon full helm (sp) Dragon metal|Full helm|Helmets Category:Armour fi:Dragon full helm